Clash on The Big Bridge
by A Rare Sight
Summary: A simple night between two sisters in Canterlot takes a turn for the odd when a stranger from another dimension comes forward, in search for a legendary weapon that can cause the fall of all Equestria! Will the two sisters be able to battle this warrior? Or shall he claim that which he has searched for?


A/N: Hello again!, This is Rainbow Dash.

I've changed up names since the last time, anyway if anypony had been wondering where I had gone- it's simple I had switched over to FiMFiction to write.

The interface was just simpler., anyway I'll be working on adding my new works back to this site, might be prolonged in updates but all will be completed soon.

That said please enjoy! oh yes and R&amp;R of course.

* * *

The Moon shined high above Canterlot Castle basking the Royal Hall in a soft warm light down below casting many a shadow over the large room filled with what seemed like dozens of trinket's collected from around the land of Equestria., Sitting with hooves crossed in a polite yet elegant manner Celestia watched in awe a smile across her lips the sight before her was one that she held dear to her heart.

Luna giggled aloud shuffling through the large pile of what many would consider junk her tail swishing side to side as half of her body was hidden underneath the pile excited by what she had found., Luna every few months enjoyed to travel around Equestria in doing so she made a habit to pick up interesting item's to keep as mementos' of her travels.

This meant more often then not that she would come back to Canterlot with more then she could ever use just to show off her treasures to her older sister, who simply took delight in seeing Lunas usually stern demeanour change to a bright happy outlook., Celestia gazed out towards the nearby window in passing only to see the faint movement of a shadow outside.

Yet before she had anytime to worry Luna quickly popped out of the pile of trinkets and do-dads holding three items close to her chest giggling her blue eyes sparkling in the soft light of the room. She seemed truly happy about what she had found so much so that she didn't notice an old cooking pot was atop her head.

"Ahem. Now Dear Sister I know you always think that in my travels I pick up what most would consider trash." Luna spoke in her most regal of tones the pot sliding gently over her left eye as Celestia placed a slender hoof over her mouth delicately to hide a smile.

"No sister I would never consider these many treasures junk. " Celestia could not help but giggle aloud softly flaunting her hoof over the item's scattered across her Royal Hall.

Luna simply rolled her eyes knowing her older sister was one to be quite the prankster back in her day yet she knew deep down inside today it would be her who would claim what many called "The Last Laugh."

"Anyway my lovely sister I have come across three item's in my most recent travels that I find might be of up-most importance. " Luna suddenly flipped her sparkling mane over her shoulder before floating a large stone box in front of her sister using her magic.

"Behold! Pondoras Box! " Luna placed the box ever so gently at the hooves of her sister who never batted an eyelash.

"It's a fake Dear Sister." Celestia giggled as Luna allowed her smug look to turn into that of shock and awe quickly dashing over to her sisters side with a look of anger the pot falling off her head with a clang.

"Nuh-uh!, It be real! " Luna spoke in a almost childish tone her face in a cute pout as her older sister simply pointed to old markings written on the side of the large box.

"No. It says right there " Made in Ponyville." also on the bottom seems to be initials TGAPT." Celestia spoke with the most serious face she could muster without bursting out in laughter using her own magic to levitate a banana off a large bowl at her side and to herself, peeling it in mid-air.

"Hmmm. Maybe so but even if it was a fake you will be shocked to know I've come across yet another treasure!" Luna smirked as her dark blue magic levitated a shimmering blade slowly towards her sister placing it at her hooves as well.

The blade looked flawless in nature the light bouncing off it with ease as it had been tempered to a sharp elegant point., Indeed the blade looked perfect and echoed with an air of mystery all who would see it would know it was the blade of legend.

"I present to you my elder The Blade of Myth Poncalibur." Luna kneeled to her sister softly lowering her head in silence as Celestia used her own magic to lift the blade looking over every inch while she chewed on her bananna slowly.

"Nom-nom-nom..." Celestia slowly narrowed her eyes in silence as Luna gently peeked upward wanting to see the smug look be wiped off her sisters lips that she had found the blade her sister could not find for thousands of years.

"It's a fake." Celestia smugly spoke as she finished off the last of her fruit licking her lips softly as Luna quickly shot up in anger glaring to her elder sister.

"I know now you are lying sister I have seen the blade of myth and it be here before you!" Luna snapped her eyes filled with a building rage as Celestia simply flipped her own colorful mane over her shoulder sighing.

"True it does have a striking resemblence to The Blade of Legend not Myth by the way..." Celestia popped her lips gently to her sister who simply rolled her eyes in a pout.

But if one gazed upon the shaft of the blade you could see the faint inscription of this weapon naming it " The Poncalipoor." Celestia smiled smugly as Luna gently narrowed her own eyes in silence while her older sister giggled.

"Oh yes. and on the side seems to be more initials as well written in very dark ink it seems it's TGAPT again." Celestia merely smiled brightly using her magic to float the false blade before her in a smug fashion enjoying every minute of it.

"Fine! I picked up nothing but junk are you happy now!" Luna pouted her eyes filled with a sense of sadness as she gazed down in dissatisfaction a shimmering red crystal like object hanging from around her neck quickly caught Celestias attention.

"That Crystal?" Celestia softly spoke gazing upon it slowly before her eyes widened in shock.

"What this?, I picked it up in Ponyville before heading home don't tell me it's fake right?" Luna huffed gently as she flicked the crystal with her hoof beaten and feeling tired.

"No! That is no Crystal my sister that is none other then King Sombras Horn!" Celestia spoke in a up-most serious tone using her magic to snap it off around Lunas neck and bring it close to her sensing the powerful energy wafting from it.

"It is!?, I mean of course it is!" Luna blushed brightly as she smiled sheepishly to her elder sister who simply nodded to her in silence.

"Great job Dear Sister. If you did not find this piece of Sombra now his evil shadow might have once again rose up to threaten all of Equestria!" Celestia smiled using her Alicorn magic to create a large blue shield around the horn until she could find a spell to banish it elsewhere.

Luna nodded to her sister spirits lifted high now that she had without knowing it saved all of the kingdom from a dark fate from a horrible spiteful king. Yet before she could savor the moment a loud crash came from outside the castle and the clashing of blades could be heard from the darkness of outside.

Both sisters gazed to each other in silence as the noise built up and suddenly stopped each knowing something bad had just made its way to their castle and would not leave until its business was completed.

"The Big Bridge." Luna and Celestia spoke in unison casting worried glances to each other then over to the large double doors leading out of the Royal Hall.

* * *

The Royal Sisters swiftly made their way outside into the cool crisp night gasping aloud as scattered about on the Royal High-bridge connecting the East and West wings of the castle had Night Guards knocked out lying everywhere each beaten swiftly and thorughly.

"What happened here?" Celestia spoke in a uneasy tone eyes scanning around for anything out of the normal that could have done such a thing her little sister sticking close to her side the wind caressing through her mane gently.

"What happened was simple!" A loud but confident voice echoed around the sisters who quickly gazed around for the source finding none.

"I asked these pathetic creatures to surrender and run yet they chose to stay and test their might! What is before you is a testement to their failure! A lesson to all who challenges I if you will!" The voice echoed as if coming from every which way a dark shadow quickly dashing about on the castle tops readying to strike.

"Show yourself vile fiend!" Luna snapped aloud her eyes burning brightly in the darkness of night ready to defend her castle till her last breath Celestia standing proudly at her side.

"Ha! Fiend you say! The one who stands before you now is no fiend but a Master Swordsman in search of the mightiest weapons across space and time! You now face the one the only GILGAMESH!" The shadow swiftly jumped forward the sisters landing atop the large bridge with a mighty clash wearing what looked to be a large red cloak hiding every feature as he stood on two legs not four.

The wind blew across the bridge slowly as Gilgamesh suddenly noticed he had over shot his landing and was now directly behind the two royal sisters who slowly spun around to face him as he did the same never missing a beat.

"Errr. You now face GILGAMESH! " The odd figure spoke as eerie glowing white eyes pierced through the darkness of the night towards both Sisters.

"Gilgamesh? I have faced many worse enemies than yourself. I ask you now what are your intentions at our castle?" Celestia spoke in a stern manner her own hues staring deeply into this strangers who of all things chuckled aloud.

"Hahaha! This new reality the Rift has lead me to is odd indeed a land where equines rule instead of man! And ruled by females no less! Yet if you must know my intentions She-Beast I have come for the one item of mass destruction you now possess!" Gilgamesh snapped back to Celestia who glared in anger anyone who was after Sombras Horn had to be bad news.

"I swear on the lives of my subjects you shall never gain what you seek from our Castle!" Celestia suddenly snapped as her wings flashed open in a mighty motion Luna doing the same each ready to defend their home.

"Ha!, You at long last challenge me to battle! Fine I was worried you two were going to bore The Readers to death before I even got my chance to show you my true might! " Gilgamesh spoke in a cynical tone as he swiftly extended both his arms to his side a glowing bright light flashing within both his hands.

As the light faded away he clutched tightly in his grasp odd looking Blades that were shaped in the form of keys one was decorated in a brilliant design of many various colors while the other was as dark as night and filled with a sense of dread.

" Behold! Two blades owned by so called champions from another world I visted I show to thee The Ultima Keyblade and The Obilvion Keyblade!, With these I shall finish you beasts off without using even a tenth of my might! " Gligamesh yelled at the top of his lungs as he quickly dashed towards the sisters to gain first blood.

With a flash of crimson he slashed the Ultima towards Celestia who was caught off guard by his blinding speed swiftly being struck with a mighty blow she felt herself kneel in pain as Gilgamesh quickly slashed The Oblivion at her backside.

The attack was blocked with ease as a blue shield of magic formed around Celestia by Luna who deflected the blade with a laugh. After protecting her sister Luna allowed her eyes to turn a pure white as she summoned balls of blue fire each flying towards the cloaked warrior swiftly filled with immense power.

Gilgamesh laughed aloud swiftly striking each Keyblade at the flames never missing a single beat as he sent each ball back towards thier maker exploding in a large wall of hellfire. Yet as soon as the flames echoed across the bridge both sisters quickly dashed out from the flames staring angerily to the warrior.

Celestia huffed aloud and summoned a flash of bright light to the bridge as it slowly formed into the shape of multiple stars before her quickly lunging forward to attack.

Gilgamesh had little time to react as Luna used her own dark powers to cause the vines covering the bridge to come alive each tightly wrapping around his two arms holding him in place as the stars made a direct hit to his chest., with a loud blast he was sent back across the bridge body singed from the raw power of the royal sisters.

Stunned he watched as Luna flew towards him at top speed her horn glowing a dark blue as she shot a large beam of energy towards Gilgamesh as it struck him down to the ground., Celestia quickly dashed forward eyes glowing a pure white as she chanted a few words under her breath summoning as much power as she could body tremmbling.

"To The Moon With You!" Celestia screamed as Gilgamesh was casted into a blinding light as the foundation of the castle shook side to side Gilgameshes screams could be heard from within the light before he faded away from sight.

Celestia gasped for air quickly falling to her knees body aching with pain as her sister flew back to her side in shock and awe, she didn't know her sister could still preform the banishing spell even without the aide of The Elements of Harmony.

"It's ok Dear Sister he is gone we did it." Luna gently massaged her muzzle against her sisters as silence slowly echoed around them the bridge scorched from the heated battle.

Yet the time of peace was cut short as another blinding light suddenly appeared before them both before out from The Rift Gilgamesh proudly made his way out back onto the bridge, Ripping off his cloak he extended six arms swiftly ready for the true battle to begin. his skin a dull grey wearing beaten and worn Genji Armor over his large frame.

"Foolish Beasts!, I have travled The Rift from world to world collecting my prizes, defeating Champions and you think a simple trip to the moon would stop one such as I!?" Gilgamesh snapped in anger as if the sisters had just dishonered him with their simple minded logic.

"Now you must face true blades of legends!" Gilgamesh extended all six arms as flashes of light formed on each hand summoning weapons from beyond The Rift.

As the blinding lights faded as quickly as each had come within each of his hands were now various blades each with a unique look from the other, a wicked smirk formed across his face knowing the battle would soon be over now.

Within his first right hand he clutched the towering Buster Sword Replica ready for battle.

His first Left hand held none other then that of swift and mighty Gunblade Replica the light of the moon bouncing off its surfuce.

His second right hand clutched Tidus' Brotherhood Blade shimmering a bright blue within the darkness just aching to strike.

His second left hand held that of a A Masamune the worthy blade thirsting for that of Pony Blood.

His final right hand clutched The Tournesol still and ready for the battle ahead.

And within his last left hand he held none other then a blade of myth The Ultimate Excalipoor.

Indeed these beasts had met their match!

The air was still as Celestia weakly stood up to her hooves this warrior indeed more powerful then she had ever thought the wind slowly flowing through her multicolored mane as eyes gazed deeply into Gilgameshes own. Luna took a deep breath and stood close to her sisters side waiting for the madness to begin.

"Have at thee!" Gligamesh howled like a madman as he dashed forward in a blur of colors the many swords not weighing him down even a little before he quickly zoomed right past both Alicorns and wickedly slashed three blades at their backsides.

Luna screamed out in pain as Celestia simply fell to the ground with a mighty clash Luna swiftly spinning around casting a dark sahdow over Gilgamesh who simply spun around at top speeds slashing through the darkness before lunging forward kicking Luna directly in the chest as she flew back across the bridge.

Luna could feel the air being knocked clear out of her lungs as she bit down hard on her lower lip quickly getting back to her feet and using her magics to lift many stone bricks off the surfuce of the bridge and slinging them towards the warrior as quickly as she could., Gilgamesh focused his power slicing through stone slab one after another.

With his deflection over he swiftly jumped high into the air striking down towards the mare roughly with all six swords Luna suddenly vanishing within a black mist as he smashed into the ground with a loud crash.

"Hmmm, Using the darkness to aide you I see!" Gilgamesh spoke in a stern but low growl as he closed his eyes listening to the darkness around him.

With blinding speed his Buster Sword slammed hard onto the back of Luna as she came back into view from his side screaming aloud in pain before he slashed the Masamune across over the mares front armor sending her toppling back across the bridge.

"Too bad I can see through the shadows!" Gilgamesh huffed aloud as he slowly walked over to Luna who weakly could barely lift herself up to her hooves light blue eyes gazing up to this monster of a warrior in fright.

"You better dare not touch her! " Celestia snapped as the Alicorn suddenly flew high into the sky eyes glowing now a dark green color as she had no choice but to use the dark arts.

" It can't be you know of The Forbidden Arts!" Gilgamesh gasped aloud as Celestia held both hooves high above her head the sky above suddenly parting as the stars themselves came crashing out of the sky hurling down towards the bridge the ground around Canterlot shaking to its very core.

"To battle is to live, without challenge their is no honor!" Gilgamesh screamed loudly rushing towards the falling stars as he leaped as far into the sky towards the blast as he could swirling each blade around swiftly summoning a dark blue power within himself.

A white explosion of pure power shattered every window of the castle as the gates out front simply flew off their hinges and into the distance a giant bolt of power thundering across all the land shook both the heavens and the earth while the clouds swirled above parting after a large tremor shook all of Equestria once more.

* * *

The castle seemed almost destroyed as the explosion ended the bridge itself was barely standing at any moment it seemed as if it might collapse and take the rest of the structure with it. A bright white shield held both Celestia and Luna safely inside as it floated back down to the castle entering the main hall in silence.

Celestia could feel the world spinning around her as she placed her little sister down upon the floor glass and even the doors were now scattered around the room smoldering from the firey battle., Luna was not able to even open her eyes as Celestia took a small breath of relief before suddenly collapsing to the ground with a thud, her powers spent.

Weakly gazing forward her heart was filled with dread as Gilgamesh slowly walked into the Royal hall his body brusied and beaten blood trickling down his large hulking frame as even his armor was set ablaze a bright fire burning his body even now.

"I must admit., You Equines are Nobel and Powerfull I praise Thee! But I see that from your broken frame I am the Victor so now I claim my Prize!" Gilgamesh spoke his voice almost quivering as he took small steps towards Celestia's Royal throne his body aching with pain.

Celestia gritted her teeth slowly rising up to her feet body searing with pain like no other as she stumbbled towards the warrior while he made his way towards Sombra's Horn. She had to stop him.

Gilgamesh came across the throne his eyes lighting up at the sight of his prize extending his right hand forward he reached for the weapon to end all weapons, Celestia screamed aloud tears running down her face as she extended a hoof out pleadingly for him to halt.

But it was too late lifting his hand high into the air Gilgamesh laughed wickedly clutching in his hand None other then the Sword Poncalipoor!

"Hahahaha! , At long last The Blade of Legend is mine! Your Sword is now Forfiet to me!" Gilgamesh laughed wickedly aloud as he spun around twirling the blade in his hand with expert showsmenship.

Celestia allowed her eyes to widen out into small dots as her jaw simply fell open in shock watching the warrior gleefully take his prize jumping across the room with ease as a large Rift tore open into the room, gazing over to Celestia he nodded softly.

"Fare Thee Well!, Haha!" Gilgamesh smirked as he walked into the Rift and vanished from the world of Equestria.

" ..." Celestia merely gazed down as she plopped onto the cool surfuce of the marble floor.

She knew after about a three week nap she was going to need a very, very stiff cider.


End file.
